


And All This Distance in Between

by alakewood



Series: Distance 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gone off to college and doesn't come back home until Christmas break.  It's hard to find time to sneak away, but they manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All This Distance in Between

Taking Dean to college is probably the worst day of Sam's life, he thinks. Right up there with finding out that Dean had decided on Mizzou instead of KU, right in Lawrence. The drive to Columbia, more than halfway across the state of Missouri, is two and a half hours and Sam had stays silent the whole trip. He wishes that he'd ridden with his parents instead of with Dean in his brother's recently purchased pickup that has a busted cassette deck and a too-staticky radio. The tension is high in the cab with nothing to break the silence except for the rushing of the wind through the open windows and the song of the tires on the pavement.

It doesn't take long to move Dean into his dorm after he registers and gets his student ID – he doesn't really have a whole lot. His roommate is bringing a couch, a mini-fridge, and his PlayStation. Dean has the TV and the microwave covered, plus his laptop and a bunch of other random, school-supply things. Sam carries a basket of laundry into Dean's dorm, following behind Dean, who's laden down with his backpack and his baseball equipment bag as well as a grease-stained cardboard box from their father's garage full of the second-hand textbooks he'd ordered online.

The day passes in a blur after that. He puts Dean's clothes away in his dresser while Dean and their dad rearrange the furniture in his room and their mother makes the bed. They wander around campus while Dean figures out what buildings his classes are in and they eat lunch in one of the dining halls, then they wander some more before taking Dean back to his dorm.

They don't all go back inside, instead just stand in front of the huge building with a bunch of other new and returning students milling around. Dean gives their dad a brief hug before wrapping their mom in his arms and laughing at her tears. She smacks his shoulder and admonishes him before kissing his cheek and laughing along with him. Sam hangs back, eyes and throat scratchy, wanting nothing more than to just _leave._ He doesn't want to say goodbye. But Dean pulls him close and holds him tight, pressing an unseen kiss to his temple. “I love you, kid, don't forget that,” he'd says with his nose buried in Sam's hair before pulling away. “I'll be home before you know it.”

Sam swallows hard and nods, not trusting his voice, and keeps his gaze stuck steadfastly on the the eagle embroidered into the dark green cotton of Dean's v-neck shirt where it strains over the muscle of his left pec. “Bye, Dean,” he whispers, backing away before his face can betray him.

They talk a few times on the phone after that, exchange e-mails almost daily, but it's not enough. Then Dean says he isn't coming home for Thanksgiving, which their parents are surprisingly okay with. And Sam feels his heart break a little more.

****

oxo

Sam doesn't see him again until Christmas break starts and they can't seem to find a minute alone until the holiday is upon them, their mother tired out from a day of last-minute shopping and their father hiding in the garage, tinkering away with who knows what to keep from getting dragged into any more Christmas-preparation madness – he'd already spent nearly two whole afternoons on the roof and in the yard setting up enough decorations and lights the house could probably be seen from space.

So Sam excuses himself from the Charlie Brown Christmas special, offering his mom a goodnight as he passes the couch and pointedly ignoring Dean as he heads upstairs. He's already dressed in his pajamas and brushing his teeth at the sink in the bathroom he shares with Dean when his brother fills up the open doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms and ankles crossed. “Hey, Sammy,” he says.

Sam scrubs at his tongue and spits. “Hey.” He rinses off his toothbrush then fills the cup on the back of the sink with water from the tap, taking a sip that he swishes around his mouth before spitting again. He slots a sideways glance at Dean as he puts his toothbrush back in the cabinet above the sink. “You need something?” he asks, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

Dean nods, smirk curling his lips as his eyes go dark. “Yeah, I do.” He moves towards Sam and presses him up against the sink, curved edge of the basin hard against Sam's tailbone. “God, I've missed you.” His mouth closes over Sam's as his hands fall to take Sam's hips.

Sam tastes apple and cinnamon over the mint of his toothpaste and licks the flavor out of Dean's mouth. “Not in here,” Sam manages, rocking against Dean's hard-muscled thigh and pushing at his chest. “Your room.”

Dean bites at Sam's bottom lip with a growl and backs away. He stands there for a moment, staring at Sam with hungry eyes, before adjusting himself in his jeans and heading for the door.

Sam follows after a second, turning off the light and stopping at his own room to pull the door closed. Dean's already stripped down to his boxer-briefs when Sam enters his room. The door clicks shut as Sam leans back against it, watching as Dean hooks his thumbs in the elastic waistband of his underwear and tugs them far enough down his hips that they just slip off his legs and down to the floor. His dick is hard and hangs heavy between his thighs, shiny-wet at the tip. Sam pushes off the door and reaches down to tug his shirt over his head. Dean's hands are on his hips again, shoving at his sweats, before he pulls his shirt over his head.

When Sam's naked, Dean draws him close again, slots their cocks together as he drags Sam towards his bed. “Been dreamin' 'bout this for _months._ ” He falls back onto his mattress and spreads his legs wide, beckoning Sam to follow. His hand disappears beneath his pillows and comes out with a bottle of lube clenched in his fist. “Want you to fuck me, Sam.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Sam groans, pressing the heel of his hand against the base of his dick because, seriously? The thought alone has him about ready to come all over Dean's stomach. “Yeah. Shit, Dean, _yeah._ ” He takes the lube from Dean and flips open the lid, slicking a couple of fingers.

Dean pulls his knees up towards his chest and exposes himself to Sam. “C'mon, Sammy.”

Sam moves up between Dean's legs until his knees are bracketing Dean's hips. He leans up over his brother to claim his mouth as his fingers slide along Dean's crack. The tip of his middle finger teases the fluttering pucker of flesh and Dean gasps, opening his mouth to Sam's invading tongue. One finger becomes two and Sam works them in and out of Dean like he does when he opens himself up. He twists them, scissors them apart, plunges deep until he finds sensitive bundle of nerves that-

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean whimpers, thrusting his hips back onto Sam's fingers. “ _Oh._ Sam. Sam.” He hooks his hands behind his knees and spreads himself apart even further.

Adding a third finger, Sam crowds even closer to Dean, ruts his cock against the back of Dean's thigh and kisses him hard and dirty. “You ready for me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He bites his own lip, grunting when Sam pulls his fingers free.

Sam pours more lube onto his fingers, slicks himself up, then he's pressing the head of his dick against Dean's hole, pushing past the resistance of the clenching ring of muscle.

Dean muffles a loud moan with his forearm as Sam fills him, bottoms out. Then he's grabbing at Sam's hips, urging him on. “C'mon, Sammy. Move.”

He pulls out, thrusts back in, over and over again until he's set up a shaky rhythm that keeps him right on the edge. “ _God,_ Dean.” He's not going to last long; this is going to be over way too soon.

Then Dean's legs are wrapping around Sam's side, ankles crossed behinds his back to give himself enough leverage to meet Sam halfway, to drive himself harder onto Sam's cock. His head is thrown back onto his pillow, baring the pale, freckled stretch of his throat which Sam' promptly latches onto with gentle nips of his teeth. Dean goes rigid, wet heat flooding between their bellies and chests, and Sam realizes that Dean's _coming._

Sam buries his face in Dean's neck and fucks into him harder, faster, lets the clenching of Dean's muscles around him drag him closer to the edge.

Dean's hands slide down his sweat-slick back to palm his ass, spread his cheeks apart, then his fingers are tracing over his hole, one just pressing inside. “Come for me, Sam,” Dean pants.

And Sam does, hard. He shudders, hips stuttering, little, erratic movements as he comes, comes down. Then he collapses against Dean's chest, his brother's arms coming up around him and not letting go. They spend the night together just like that.

  
 ****

oxo

Sam gets a cell phone for Christmas and he and Dean text constantly. They start innocently enough, not wanting to get caught because nobody would understand what they're doing. But things heat up fast; Sam's home alone on a Saturday afternoon with both of their parents at work and he's bored out of his mind. He locks himself in his room, leans back against his headboard, unzips his pants, thinks about his last day with Dean before he'd gone back to Columbia. Thinks about Dean on his knees, his mouth on Sam's cock, and the filthy noises he made that drowned out the sound of their mother making breakfast in the kitchen downstairs.

Sam thrusts up into his fist, rucks up his t-shirt to tease his nipples and drag his nails over his smooth stomach. His cell phone vibrates against his thigh and he ignores it at first, then gets an idea. He ignores the text from Cody and switches over to the camera. Cupping his balls with his palm, he uses his thumb to keep his hard cock curving up towards his stomach and takes a picture. He idly strokes himself as he finds Dean's last text and replies to it, _i'm bored :)_ , with the photo attached.

The phone vibrates again, not more than two minutes later, Dean's name flashing across the screen. He can't help grinning as he answers, breathless, “Hello?”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Sam. What the hell?”

“Hey, Dean.”

“What are you _doing?_ ”

“What does it _look like_ I'm doing?”

“Fucker,” Dean laughs, and it's a little shaky. “ _Shit._ Give me a couple minutes to get back to my room. Maybe- maybe I can help you out with that.”

“Better hurry,” Sam tells him. “Don't think I can last much longer.”

“Two minutes. Okay, Sam? Two minutes.” Then he hangs up.

Sam bites at his bottom lip and squeezes the base of his dick as he waits, eyes locked on the time displayed on his phone. Dean keeps his word and Sam answers again, Dean's breath harsh in his ear. “Can't wait for you to come home. _God,_ Dean. Want you inside me so bad.”

“Sonofa-” Dean starts, voice ragged. “Just one more month,” he promises.

“Mmhmm,” Sam breathes, fisting himself, palm slick with precome. “Maybe we can- _oh._ ”

“ _Sam._ ”

“Maybe we can convince Mom and Dad to- to let us go camping up in, ah, Clinton State Park. Just the two of us...for a- for a few days, during spring break...”

Dean groans. “Yeah. _Yeah._ ”

He's so close, thinking about spending more than a stolen hour or two with Dean. He wishes he had a free hand to get a couple fingers inside himself but he doesn't really need it, scrapes his thumb nail over his slit as he drags his fist down, catching that sensitive bundle of nerves at the underside of his head on the way back up. “Dean. I'm gonna...”

“Yeah, Sammy, me- me, too. Let me hear you.”

He's been holding back the noises he can't help making so he could hear _Dean_ over the line, but he lets go. Whimpers and whines for his brother, imaging him in his dorm room with the door locked, dick barely out of his pants because he couldn't wait. “Dean,” he pants. “ _Dean._ ” And then he's coming all over his hand and soaking his jeans.

“Fuck,” Dean grunts, barely audible. Then his panting breath fills Sam's ear. “Gonna _kill_ me,” he laughs.

“You _love_ it,” Sam argues, slumping further down in his bed.

“Yeah.” There's a long pause. “Well, uh. I'll talk to Mom and Dad about camping, okay?”

“Uh huh.”

Dean laughs. “You're falling asleep on me, aren't you?”

“Mmm-maybe.”

The smile is evident in his voice when he speaks again. “Guess I'll let you take a nap, then, lazy-bones.”

“'kay.”

“Sam?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“We should do this again sometime.”

Sam grins. “Definitely.”


End file.
